


With You, We Shall Seize Our Destiny

by SilverPurity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dorks in Love, Eternatus has enough power to rip open rifts in time and space so I rolled with that idea, F/M, Friendship, High Entia Leon, Homs Raihan, I Wrote This For Me, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's a 10 year old game but hardly anyone has played it so BEWARE THE SPOILERS, Leon and Raihan get reborn on Bionis, M/M, Memories, Mix of canon and headcanon, POV Alternating, Pokemon References, Reincarnation, Revenge, Self-Indulgent Plot-Bunny, This is my attempt at Xenoblade Chronicles Propaganda, Universal Love of Nopon, Worldbuilding, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Eternatus' power is unleashed and Leon and Raihan meet their ends on top of Hammerlocke Stadium.When they awaken, they are not quite who they used to be. This new world is different and far more dangerous, but they manage. They live new lives and meet new friends. But they never forget who they once were or the one who stood by their side at the end.But the hands of time turn ever forward towards the future.With the sound of a siren, they make the decision to seize their destiny.They swear to find each other, no matter what.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prelude: Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenoblade Soundtrack for this Chapter: "Alcamoth, Imperial Capital", Daytime version

The last thing Leon remembered was pain and despair. Rose had done the unthinkable and had unleashed the Darkest Day upon Galar once again. As Galar's Champion, Leon had climbed atop Hammerlocke Stadium to catch Eternatus and put an end to its rampage.

But he had failed.

Raihan had been there by his side the entire time, refusing to leave Leon behind to save himself. Leon remembered being held in strong arms, hoping to protect him from further harm after he was gravely injured from the blast of his failed capture. He remembered Eternatus unleashing its power and then all-encompassing darkness consuming them both shortly after that.

When he next became aware of himself, it was like waking from a deep sleep. It took a considerable amount of time before things finally came back into focus. When they did, he was startled by what he saw. First off, he was much smaller; a child again, perhaps no older than two years. The second, there were two strangers that were constantly with him; parents or guardians.

When the realization hits him, it's at full force and he can't stop himself from wailing at what he had lost.

His very life. His home. His family. His Pokémon partners. Raihan.

He had failed everyone.

He's scooped up into the arms of his new mother, her soft coos soothing his troubled heart. She runs a hand across the back of his head and presses a kiss to his forehead.

It's not the same, but the familiarity is enough.

* * *

It takes a while before he’s comfortable around his new family and begins to settle into his new life. He would never forget who he was before and the people who shaped his future. But that future had ended and a new one would now need to be forged.

And he was going to make the most of it.

As he grew older, he noticed many different things about the new life he was given. His new mother reminded him of his previous one. Kind and strong-hearted, with dark hair, tan skin, and deep amber eyes that drew attention. His father was something else entirely and Leon often found himself staring in awe at him. His previous father had passed away a couple months before Hop was born, so his memories of the man were hazy at best. His new father was tall, with green eyes, silver hair, and large  _ wings _ attached to his head.

It took an embarrassingly long time for Leon to realize he also had silver hair and those same wings jutting out from the near the top of his skull. The feathers were soft, downy, and surprisingly sensitive.

He asked his father what they were and why his mother lacked them.

"We are High Entia. The wings identify our race from others," his father explained to him. "Your mother is a Homs."

The terms flew straight over his head and he felt very much like a curious three-year-old again.

"What are 'Homs'?"

"They are people born of the Bionis, same as the High Entia. While they may not have the same technology as us, they are a resilient and strong race. They are constantly growing as a people and are always willing to protect what matters most to them."

So, the Homs were humans born of 'the Bionis'?

"What's the Bionis?"

"It is our home." His mother cut in. "The Homs, High Entia, Nopon; all living creatures are born of the Bionis. When our time is done, we are returned to the Bionis."

"But what is it?"

"The story has been passed down through generations amongst the Homs. According to legend, our world was once nothing but an endless ocean that stretched across the horizon as far as the eye could see. One day, two great titans came into existence: the Bionis and the Mechonis. It is said that the two titans waged battle against one another. When the fighting stopped, only their lifeless corpses remained. Upon their fallen bodies, new life flourished. And that is the world we live in today."

She picked him up and brought him over to the window. He could see falling stars in the night sky, an aurora of purple and pink dancing across his vision. From their vantage point, he could see a massive body of water below and a floating structure in the distance. Beyond that, what looked like a mossy horn could be seen. Further beyond the fog, he could see red lights gleaming in the distance.

"Do you see the horn? That is the Bionis' head. The lights in the distance are the eyes of the Mechonis. Below us is Eryth Sea. Underneath Eryth Sea is Makna Forest where the Nopon live."

"What are Nopon?"

A giggle. "That, I will leave as a surprise."

She had been right to leave him wondering.

The being was a small, roundish creature covered in fluffy fur. Their eyes were big and all seemed to have tufts of fur on their cheeks that looked like a blush. Their manner of speaking was downright adorable, speaking with exaggeration and botched grammar similar to a young child. They referred to the High Entia as Bird People and the Homs as Hom Hom. He learned that when he went out shopping with his mother for the first time. She wanted to buy some vegetables and fruit one normally couldn't get in Alcamoth, the capital city of the High Entia, and the Nopon were widely known as well-traveled merchants. That Nopon had given him a Pure Cherry as a special treat for being a well-behaved child while his mother shopped: a fruit which tasted nothing like the Cherri Berries back in Galar. It wasn't spicy at all. In fact, it was so sweet his cheeks felt like they would burst from the flavor alone.

"Be good and listen to mamapon!" The merchant told him as he let Leon pet his fur. "Secret to happy happy life! And also less ouchies!"

"I know. I will," Leon said, smiling up at his mother as she took him by the hand to lead him to the next Nopon merchant stall.

* * *

It was his eighth year when he met his first friend.

His parents had noticed his curiosity and intelligence, so they had signed him up for schooling the moment he became of age. One would think that after enrolling in an High Entia academy that he would have instantly made a friend on the first day of class. He didn't; or rather, he couldn't. The other children either were told never to interact with half-bloods by their parents or found him too "weird" to interact with. It was a load of Tauros shite in Leon’s opinion, but he supposed he could understand that he was different from them in more ways than one. With an adult mind, he was able to understand topics his peers struggled with and was far too mature for his body’s current age. He delved into his studies with gusto, eager to learn more about the world he ended up in. The more Leon learned, even more questions arose. Unfortunately, any requests to leave the city, even educational ones, to explore Eryth Sea were turned down by his father. As an Imperial Guard, his father knew how dangerous the creatures living around Eryth Sea could be. He did not want to risk losing his only son to a random Cruz Pagul or an overhead Eryth Ansel if Leon wandered too far due to his poor sense of direction. That left Leon with little choice but to learn what he could from his instructors and whatever books he could get his hands on.

He learned much from both. A substance called ether was the basis of all things, both living and non, in this world. When concentrated, it formed crystals and each elemental type was utilized for different purposes. It worked similar to Pokémon Typing and how each Type had different strengths and weaknesses. He also learned of other areas on Bionis, seeing pictures that only served to pique his desire to explore the great titan himself.

Learning new things was fun, but the inevitable loneliness from being singled out by his peers and stuck behind the walls of what could've been considered a lavishly spacious prison ate away at him. He missed Hop's boundless energy, the "baas" of Wooloo grazing in Postwick, the wind caressing his face as he flew upon Charizard's back. He craved Piers' dry humor, Sonia's laughter, Nessa's teasing, Raihan's smile.

His thoughts often drifted to his childhood friend and rival. It was very likely that Raihan had met his end alongside Leon that fateful day. It pained his heart to think about it, but there was also a small sliver of hope. If Leon had been reborn in this world, then there was a chance that Raihan had been reborn as well.

If Raihan was somewhere out there, then Leon swore he would find him. No matter what.

That became his new goal.

On his off days from the academy, he found himself exploring his new home. Alcamoth was a massive city, stationed at the base of the Imperial Palace where the High Entia Emperor ruled. The streets were constantly monitored by overhead cameras and there were soldiers stationed everywhere, so children were allowed to wander as far as they pleased without their parents worrying too much about their wellbeing. Leon would always find himself wandering to the gardens on the lowest floor despite his questionable sense of direction. It was the closest he could get to nature without leaving the city. Monsters and beasts roamed outside Alcamoth's walls, making it exceedingly dangerous for unprepared citizens to venture off on their own. Whenever he was at the gardens, Leon would roll around in the grass and dirt, grasping at faint childhood memories of similar actions shared with his friends in the Wild Area. There were no Pokémon here; the closest thing he could find was some furry white creature that even the guards couldn't place a name to. This world, while fascinating, did not have the same people he once knew in it. He likely would never see them again unless Palkia itself decided to grant his wish on a whim.

As he was throwing himself into a cartwheel, just as he remembered Sonia showing him how in his youth, his foot slammed into something and a resounding "OUCH!" snapped him out of his thoughts. Leon landed in a startled heap, but he immediately turned towards where he heard the voice. Another boy was rubbing his arm where a bruise was likely forming under his sleeve.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Leon blurted out as he leapt to his feet and ran over to the other kid's side. The boy nearly jumped out his skin when Leon yanked his robed sleeve up so he could see the damage. "It doesn't look too bad, but we'll need to put some ice on it so it doesn't swell too much."

"I will be fine," the boy responded. "There is no need to cause a panic."

Leon raised an eyebrow, but decided to relent. "...If you say so."

"What were you doing?"

"Me? Cartwheels."

"Cartwheels?"

Leon's jaw dropped upon seeing the genuinely curious look in the boy's teal eyes. "Wait...you've never seen someone do cartwheels before? Every girl I've known has attempted to do them at least once."

"I...do not normally get the opportunity to play with others like you. Mother doesn't allow it," was the hesitant explanation. "My life has been quite sheltered. I had a chance to escape it today, if only briefly. However, it's only a matter of time before I will have to return. I want to enjoy what time I do have to be...normal, I suppose."

"Overbearing mother? That sounds rough," Leon hummed. "Well, if that's the case, then allow me to make this escapade worth your while!"

"How so?"

Leon grinned from ear to ear. "You just leave everything to me."

A small laugh. "Alright. I will take you at your word."

"By the way, I'm Leon. And you are?"

"...Kallian."

"Nice to meet you, Kallian!" He grabbed hold of Kallian's wrist and started dragging him along. "We're going to have a champion time, I promise!"

And so, Leon had roped Kallian into games of tag, hide and seek, and even a staring contest that he admittedly lost. As nice as it was to satisfy his inner child, Leon couldn't help but reminisce about doing the same things with his little brother. He had always been by Hop's side until Leon went to the Isle of Armor to begin his preparation for competing in the Gym Challenge. Thoughts of Hop led to thoughts of his mother, of Master Mustard, of Charizard, of his eternal rival that had stayed by his side in the end, of so many more once again.

How he missed them all. But with loss comes new beginnings, sometimes in the most unexpected ways.

Kallian was surprisingly mature and well-educated, judging by his polite way of speaking alone. Leon also found out that they were the same age. After they were tired from chasing each other around and sneaking around the guards--Kallian never mentioned why he didn't want to be seen, but Leon guessed it had something to do with his mother--they ended up talking about the Bionis and its creatures and the High Entia's ability to control ether energy. That was something Leon never knew about. Kallian explained that many Imperial Guards would channel the ether into their attacks or their weapons when the situation called for it. Eventually, Leon had to stop the conversation before they wasted the rest of the day talking. Kallian wanted to feel like a normal child and Leon was going to make sure today would be a day Kallian would remember always.

"Like...this?"

"With more 'oomph'! Like this!" Leon stretched his arm to the sky, determination etched on his face. "Kallian, if you're gonna do the Charizard pose, then you gotta put your all into it! If you do that and then adapt that mindset to your everyday life, then there's no limit to what you can do!"

"What even is a Charizard?"

"He's a winged orange dragon with a flame on the tip of his tail! I suppose you could call him a type of monster. He may look scary, but he's a big softie inside. You'd like him if you met him."

"I have never heard of such a creature, but somehow I can picture it." Kallian let out a laugh. "You certainly are strange for a High Entia, Leon."

"I get that a lot. People say it's because my mum's a Homs."

"Oh! So you're half and half? That explains the Homs-like name."

"Yeah, not that it bothers me too much," Leon said. "Dad says that some High Entia are stuck in their ways, but I won't let some hoity-toity Bird People tell me what I'm worth just because my mum's a Homs. It only makes me want to prove them wrong even more."

"Prove them wrong? How do you intend to do that?"

"I think...I want to be an Imperial Guard like Dad, so I can learn to fend for myself and protect those important to me. I'll prove myself worthy and become a Champion for all High Entia! And one day, I want to leave Alcamoth and explore the rest of the Bionis. There's so much out there I don't know about and have only heard of in books. I want to see it all! And just maybe I'll find…"

"Find what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He grinned. "What about you, Kallian? If you didn't have to worry about your mum, what would you do?"

Kallian shuffled awkwardly. "Um, well…"

"Your Highness!"

Leon blinked and Kallian winced upon hearing those two words. An Imperial Guard rushed up to then, kneeling before Kallian and immediately going into questions about his wellbeing, apologies for losing sight of him, whether or not the "peasant" was bothering him, and if Leon needed to be dealt with. Leon looked between the soldier and Kallian, his eyes widening with every second that passed.

"Your  _ Highness _ ?" Leon repeated, completely baffled.

"Yes. I suppose I cannot hide it any longer," Kallian smiled awkwardly. "I am Prince Kallian Antiqua, son of Sorean Antiqua and Lady Yumea."

"You mean the Emperor's son, the next person in line for the throne, is your  _ father _ !?" Upon Kallian's nod, Leon was blown away. "Arceus, cast Judgment on me now! You're  _ serious _ !?"

"Completely."

"Um…" Leon laughed nervously. "Wow. The Imperial Prince? If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so--"

"No, it's okay! To be honest, it was quite refreshing to be addressed so casually," Kallian replied. "I had fun today, Leon, and I thank you for that."

"Your Highness," the soldier said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I understand. I will return to the palace." Kallian turned towards Leon and smiled. "Leon, I look forward to seeing you again."

Leon blinked. "Again?"

"If you become a Champion for all High Entia, you will likely become a Royal Guard as well. When that happens, I know we will see each other again. And when that time comes, I hope you will still consider me your friend."

"Of course! It's a promise."

Another promise he had every intention of keeping.

* * *

The days seemed to blur together after his meeting with Kallian. Between his studies and living in a seemingly never-changing city, it was easy to lose track of how much time had passed.

The moment he turned ten, he wanted to do something with his life. In Galar, when he was the same age, he went off on his own and traveled the region without adult supervision. However, his new parents were extremely reluctant to let him pursue his new dream. At least not yet. "Wait a few more years; when a sword is not as tall as you are," his father had told him.

Upon his thirteenth year, his mother passed away. She had traveled to one of the remaining Homs Colonies on the lower regions for supplies, but it had been decimated by a Mechon attack. Mechon were mechanical creatures that originated from the Mechonis. They often would travel over to the Bionis and attack anything that stood in their way. For what purpose, no one knew for sure. His mother had been brought back by Nopon, terribly hurt from Mechon bullet wounds and third-degree burns. Even with all the medicine and ether-based healing the High Entia were capable of utilizing, it hadn't been enough to save her. For the first time in his life, Leon bore witness to the Homs ceremony that would return someone to the Bionis. Ironically, it was also his first time seeing Eryth Sea other than through a window. The water gleamed aqua blue at night, with colorful ether streams rising into the star-speckled sky. Little floating islands dotted the horizon, connected to each other by transporter lights. It was a beautiful sight unlike anything Leon had seen in his life, despite their few encounters with the local beasts. His father had decided to perform the ritual at Eryth Sea because that was the place most dear to her. That was where they had met, where they married, and the sight of the sea had always held a special place in her heart. They laid her to rest in the shallow waters, saying their prayers and thanks to the fallen for the last time. Upon the ceremony's completion, his mother's body disappeared before Leon's eyes. In a golden halo, she dispersed into ether particles that joined both land and sky. She was one with her maker once again.

His father wasn't the same after her passing. Neither was Leon. Their family home had felt so empty and cold without her constant presence there, filling it with care and love. He remembered this cold once before when his previous father had passed. Leon had been too young to understand the concept of death at the time, but he had felt that same chill he was feeling now. But he would not let despair consume him. She wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in misery forever. He would make sure his father knew that too.

Upon his sixteenth year, his father finally granted Leon's wish and enlisted him in the Guard.

"Te'rell, are you sure he can handle it?"

His father nodded with all of the confidence a proud parent could have. "I have my utmost faith in him."

The fellow soldier gave Leon a skeptical look, but Leon refused to let it bother him. It was getting easier to ignore the pointed stares at his smaller wing size, indicating a mixed heritage. In the end, bloodlines did not matter when you were faced with life or death. All that mattered was putting an end to anything that threatened the people of Alcamoth.

He tried to protect Galar and failed.

He swore he would not fail his new home.

* * *

As time passed, Leon eventually grew back to his original height. His facial hair remained black, which starkly contrasted against his now silver locks and golden eyes. His wings reached their peak length, the tips of his feathers stopping at the small of his back. Donned in traditional High Entia armor and wielding a sword and shield of his own, he truly felt like a defender for his people.

Leon had honed his skills over the years, rising through the ranks through sheer determination and hard work. At times, he was surprised by how much he utilized his previous experiences as Galar's Champion to shape himself into a warrior. He knew to never underestimate his opponent, to never hold back, to always learn from each battle he saw, and to always have some backup plans to turn things back to his favor. He trained both his body and mind, just as Master Mustard had taught him so long ago. But just the same as when he was a child, he felt some of the other men distance themselves from him. Whether it was due to his Homs blood or his status as a young prodigy, they tried not to let their distaste or jealousy show. At times, it felt like the only ones who actively supported him were his father, his squadron, and other High Entia of mixed blood. They were always there with a shoulder pat or a terrible pun to get him smiling again and Leon wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

His efforts eventually paid off and his prowess as a soldier drew the attention of the Royal Family. Upon his twenty-fifth year, he stood in the Imperial Palace's throne room for the first time. Before him stood the current Emperor, his son Sorean Antiqua, Lady Yumea, and a much more mature-looking Prince Kallian. To say Leon wasn't nervous would be the understatement of the century. He had no problem speaking to potential sponsors during those long meetings with Chairman Rose back in Galar, but the atmosphere in the throne room was completely different from those drab conference rooms. He would not be addressing some random face in a suit, but royalty; one of which he knew personally. To make matters worse, he had been summoned alone and was never given a reason as to why. Leon knelt down and kept his eyes level, his head bowed in respect to the Emperor and his kin as he tried to not let his nervousness show.

"Leon, son of Te'rell and Tiana," His Majesty spoke, his voice old but strong. "Rise."

He stood, finally making eye contact with his Emperor. "Your Excellency."

"You have been summoned here for a purpose, young one."

"And whatever that purpose may be, I will fulfill it."

A hearty laugh. "I have yet to tell you what it is."

Leon beamed. "Regardless of what it is, it is my honor and duty to protect Alcamoth and Her people. Whatever you ask of me, I will not fail, Your Majesty. I swear it."

"You have much courage and faith for one so young. Those are good qualities to have." He turned towards Kallian. "You have made an excellent choice, Prince Kallian."

Choice? From Kallian? Now Leon was curious.

"I have made a request to His Majesty to appoint you as one of my personal guards," Kallian explained upon seeing Leon's confused look. "However, despite your numerous accomplishments, Lady Yumea still has some doubts about your abilities. Hence, your summoning here."

"To prove yourself as a warrior capable of protecting the Prince, it has been decided that you must complete the coming-of-age ceremony in Satorl Marsh," Lady Yumea added. "Long ago, it was tradition for young High Entia men to travel there and perform the rite. Should you accept the Prince’s request and succeed, we will require proof of your triumph over this trial."

"Do not feel pressured to--"

"I accept!" Leon had to hold back a laugh at Kallian's startled expression. "If it's a request from the Prince himself, how could I possibly deny it?"

Yumea sneered at Leon, which did not go unnoticed by him. "Then it's decided."

"If I complete the ceremony, what type of proof do you want me to bring back, Your Ladyship?"

Before Yumea could answer, Kallian made his move. "I shall go as your witness. That should be proof enough."

She snapped her head towards her son. "Kallian--!"

He gave Yumea a piercing look. "I make it my priority to know each and every one of the men under my command. Even if he should complete the trial--I shall be the one to ultimately judge his worth, Mother.”

“I’d be honored,” said Leon. “The path to Satorl is likely to be ‘fraught with danger’, I would assume. What better way to show how well I can protect the Prince than by having him join me?”

“Father, Your Majesty; do you approve?”

“Kallian,” Sorean began. “I will trust your judgment, but remember your place here in Alcamoth. No matter what happens, swear that you will come back alive."

"I understand, Father." Upon receiving an approving nod from the Emperor himself, Kallian turned to Leon. "Meet me in the barracks. We will discuss your path to Satorl further from there."

Leon nodded. "Understood."

With that said, Leon was dismissed and he was grateful for it. He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Standing before the Royal Family was a lot more taxing on him than he initially thought. But the happiness of being able to speak one-on-one with his childhood companion soon overwhelmed him and he found himself rushing to the barracks as fast as he could. Leon couldn't help the massive smile that spread across his face when he noticed they were the only two there.

"That was a pretty impressive show back there. Did you have that all scripted?" Leon teased.

"No, but I am glad I was prepared. Mother is not aware that I know you personally and it doesn't look like she suspects anything either. I am not letting you walk blindly into your death."

"If you wanted to warn me, then you wouldn't need to tag along. So, what's your real reason?"

"Can I not have the time to catch up on what my first real friend has been doing for the past seventeen years?" Kallian argued. "But it is more than just that. I know for a fact that if I let you go on your own, you'd never make it to Satorl Marsh in a timely manner. I've heard of your infamous sense of direction. You fulfill your duties as a knight perfectly, but then it takes days before you report back!"

Leon laughed sheepishly. "Oh…right…"

"Honestly, how do you manage to get lost at Eryth Sea? It's mostly water and Alcamoth is hovering right in the middle of it."

"You'd be surprised. I've managed to get lost walking down a straight path.  _ Several _ times, I might add."

Kallian gave him a long look before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ancestors, grant me strength…"

* * *

The only path to Satorl Marsh would take them below Eryth Sea to Makna Forest. Once they went through Makna Forest, they would need to travel down the Bionis' Third Lung to reach the Sororal Statues where the ceremony was to take place.

Leon hadn't felt this excited since he first set foot on his Pokémon journey in his first life, only this time he had Kallian being his navigator instead of Charmander or Sonia's Yamper. He still missed his beloved Pokémon partner, but Kallian proved to be excellent company in his own right. Once they had gone through the passage that led from Eryth Sea to Makna Forest, Leon nearly lost it upon seeing the massive tree that made up Frontier Village. Not only was the tree larger than most buildings he had seen, but there were Nopon  _ everywhere _ . It took all of Leon's self-control to not pet every single one he passed. Their cuteness was akin to newly-hatched baby Pokémon.

Kallian had made it a priority to visit the Nopon Chief first. The High Entia and Nopon seemed to share close bonds of friendship judging by the warm reception they had received, despite them being strangers to the villagers. Chief Dunga was pleased that Kallian had visited them again after so long. It was easy to see that the Nopon Chief was quite fond of the Antiqua heir, which only made Leon's curiosity grow. It seemed Kallian had done his own bit of exploring beyond the shores of Eryth Sea and Leon had to stop himself from bombarding the Prince with questions about his travels. The Chief warned them of the potential dangers they would face while making their way through the forest and promised that Frontier Village would always be a safe haven for them for when they returned.

As they traversed through the Makna region, with Leon slaying any Brogs, Deinos, or Ferris that got too close to them, they ended up talking about their lives since their first--and last--meeting. Leon told Kallian about his rather lonely childhood and how grateful he was to see Kallian again after all this time. Kallian explained that shortly after they met he had begun his studies to become an advisor for his father once Sorean took the throne. As such, he wanted to "expand his horizons" by learning as much about the intelligent inhabitants of Bionis as he could. His desire led him to the very edges of Satorl Marsh where he viewed the Homs Colony on the Bionis' leg from afar. He didn't dare venture farther than that. When Leon asked why, Kallian explained that due to the Alcamoth's superior defences, the High Entia had no desire to involve themselves in the struggles and battles of the Homs. Due to that neutral stance and lack of contact, the High Entia became a myth of sorts amongst the Homs. Those few Homs who ventured higher up on the Bionis, such as Leon's mother, were the only ones who learned that the High Entia were no myth.

"Kallian, I have to ask…" Leon worried his lip as he mulled over his words. Kallian paused in place, waiting for Leon to continue. "Have you met anyone named Raihan on your travels?"

"Raihan? I can't say that I have," Kallian replied. Upon noticing Leon's dejected look, he knew he couldn't let this subject go so easily. "Is this 'Raihan' someone important to you?"

His heart ached as memories of their last moments together passed through his mind. "...More than you know."

"Who are they?"

"He's...my best friend," Leon tentatively explained. "He's someone I met long ago and my father doesn't know about him. I've changed, but...I still want to see him again. I just hope that he's doing alright. I don’t even know if he’s alive..."

"...I see." Kallian hummed. "Then I will keep that name in mind."

"Kallian?"

"Could you tell me more about this 'Raihan'? But only share what you're comfortable with revealing."

Somehow, those words eased him and he found himself wanting to tell Kallian about his previous life as a human. About the wonderful world of Pokémon. About the people he had unwillingly left behind. But he held back, only telling vague stories about his childhood friend and rival. There would come a time when he would feel ready to reveal everything to Kallian, but that time was not now. For now, he just wanted to bond with his first Bionis friend.

They eventually arrived at the Bionis' Third Lung after leaving Makna Forest. The whole area, as small as it was, cemented the fact that the Bionis was once a living being in Leon's mind. The ground he stepped on squelched loudly and the dim lights shining off of what looked like bronchioles sent unsettling chills throughout Leon's body. He rushed through as fast as possible, wanting nothing more than to leave that eerie place.

Once they were outside again, it was nighttime. At the top of the Sororal Statues, Leon stood in awe as he fully absorbed the sight before him. Leafless trees in the distance glowed with an ethereal blue light, streams of pink ether rising into the atmosphere. The whole area shined brightly, painting a picturesque scene that would etch itself into the memory of those who saw it.

"This is Satorl Marsh," Kallian explained. "At the base of the Sororal Statues, you will find the Adulthood Emblem. Your task is to find four Radiants throughout the Marsh and offer them at that Emblem. A Guardian of Satorl shall then descend from the heavens and challenge you to battle. Should you succeed, I will officially knight you as a Royal Guard once we return to Alcamoth."

"Uh, Kallian? I might be here for a few days," Leon admitted. "Or a few weeks."

Kallian let out a laugh. "You want to sightsee, don't you?"

"Yes. But I just know I'm going to get lost in the process."

"Just know that Satorl Marsh stretches from the Sororal Statues to the outskirts of Colony 6. If you can see the Colony, you'll have gone too far."

"Okay!" Leon smacked his cheeks twice. "Then it's time to find those Radiants and defeat the Guardian!"

"Good luck, Leon. I have faith that you will succeed."

* * *

Sorean overlooked the two young men before him. It had taken them weeks to return. Now that they were back, Sorean had to wonder what the two had gone through. Leon’s armor was damaged, cloth ripped in several areas, and dirt caking every clear spot of skin. Kallian fared no better, his hair and feathers ruffled, his royal robes also ripped and dirtied. “I take it that your journey was eventful?”

“Leon succeeded in defeating the Satorl Guardian and completed the coming-of-age ceremony,” explained Kallian.

“Yeah, but we ran into the Turbulent Belmo on our way back to Alcamoth. I took the wrong transporter and His Highness ended up having to face that thing alone for a good few minutes while I tried to get back to him. I take the blame for everything,” Leon admitted. “I may be able to take on a pack of Hodes and Orlugas on my own just fine, but I can’t find my way to the bathroom in my own home without help.”

The Prince sighed. “Leon, it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t paying attention when I unleashed that last ether attack and drew it in by mistake.”

“Kallian, I’m serious about this. We got out of that scrape  _ because  _ of your ability to summon ether elementals. But what good am I if you’re in danger and I can’t get to your side in time? I completed the ceremony, but I’m not fit to be your protector.”

“Kallian,” Sorean cut in, gaining the attention of both young men. “Leon has completed that which we required of him. Which means that Leon’s fate falls to you.”

The High Entia prince blinked. “Father?”

“You have fought by his side. You have seen his resolve and his weaknesses,” Sorean continued. “Would you still have him as one of your soldiers?”

There was no hesitation. “Yes. Of that, I have no doubt.”

Leon balked. “But--!”

“Leon, I do not care if you have trouble distinguishing north from south. The fact that you are still considering my safety above all else shows where your heart lies. I trust you. And I would gladly trust you with my life if the need should ever arise.”

Leon felt tears well up and sting his eyes as he looked at His Highness’s outstretched hand. Kallian had complete faith in him, but Leon had nearly failed him once already. Memories of his and Raihan’s fight against Eternatus arose, reminding him of what could happen to those he cared about if he wasn’t strong enough. If he let another friend die, Leon would never forgive himself.

He took a deep breath, lightly smacking his cheeks twice. He couldn’t let his doubts consume him. That wasn’t how Champion Leon acted. He would overcome any obstacles and come out of it stronger than he was before. Learn from failure and become better so those failures do not happen again. That was how he always fought. That aspect of him would never change.

Leon took hold of the hand before him, conviction in both his hold and posture. “I promise I will protect you.”

_ I will not let anyone else die. I swear it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I've just been playing Xenoblade Chronicles DE and working on this plot-bunny for the past long while. And honestly, I'm excited to finally share it!
> 
> I have a bit of a history with Xenoblade Chronicles. My earliest memory of the game was seeing my sister play it and she had just reached Alcamoth, so I was immediately introduced to the main cast of characters in this gorgeous palace-like area. I got attached to Dunban, Riki, and Melia from that moment onwards. BUT since I had no context for the story, I kinda scoffed and turned my nose up at Shulk and Fiora every time I saw them (I had the impression of Shulk being this whiny kid and Fiora as this Mary-Sue damsel in distress). After playing the game for the first time almost a decade later on the Switch, I was fully enraptured by the story, the characters, and the gorgeous world of Xenoblade Chronicles and I immediately took back every nasty thing my teenage self said or thought about this game.
> 
> So, as per usual, my mind likes to do crossovers with my other favorite things. Hence this, placing my Pokemon SwSh OTP in this amazing world because WHY NOT? Nobody may read this fic, but at least I'm having fun and enjoying myself! I promise there's going to be LeonxRaihan yearning, but I gotta do some worldbuilding for them first. Next chapter will be Raihan's POV. No idea when I'll get that done, but I'll try my best.


	2. Prelude: A Dragon's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenoblade Soundtrack for this Chapter: "Colony 9", Daytime version

It had been the worst feeling in the world, to stand so helpless before a monster that could put an end to their beloved home. To have Leon lying helpless in his arms, blood seeping out of him and coating Raihan's arms with crimson rivulets. The dragon had unleashed a new form, its power so great that Raihan could see rifts tearing open in the sky. It loomed over them, looking more like a devilish hand than a Pokémon now. Pink energy gathered in its core and the beast directed the incoming blast at them. What happened next after the attack was launched was ingrained in his mind. All Raihan could remember was throwing himself over Leon and clutching him to his chest, hoping to protect him from whatever fate awaited them. The fear, the sorrow, and the guilt crushed him as a searing heat burned his back.

After that, there was darkness.

When light returned to his world, he was being held tightly by a woman in a strange place that was not Hammerlocke. He was small, his chin resting on her shoulder as her form trembled violently. Nothing looked familiar and the woman was a stranger to him, but she held him with the grip of a protective mother. And Leon was nowhere to be found.

It didn't take long for him to realize what had happened and the tears that followed refused to stop.

The woman, his new mother, pressed a kiss to his forehead, humming a sweet lullaby to soothe him as tears of her own fell down her face. He would find out later that his new father had perished while trying to protect their home, wherever "home" was.

The hours that followed blurred together and Raihan had trouble keeping up with everything that was going on around him. People were having emotional breakdowns, the smell of smoke and sulfur making him sick as his mother carried him past wrecks of machines and the remains of dead bodies. Men dressed in uniforms were scattered about surveying the damage. There was talk about Colony 4 being destroyed completely and the survivors would need to find refuge in the remaining two Homs Colonies that were left. He buried his face into his mother's shoulder, not wanting to see any more of the horrific scene before him. He wasn't sure if he could hold himself together if he didn't.

She brought him to a demolished house, a massive machine lying in pieces in the middle of it. Then, she placed him down and rushed inside. Before Raihan could make sense of anything or even ask about the giant mechanical being, his mother packed up what belongings she could, took him by the hand, and set off the second they were ready.

They were ushered into a crowded car filled with other refugees. His mother held him tightly the entire time as if he would disappear if she let him go. Once they were on the move, Raihan finally had the chance to process what had happened to him. Somehow, he was reborn in a smaller body, was in a foreign place far from Hammerlocke, and there had been some sort of violent battle in the place they were fleeing from. It still didn't make a lot of sense to Raihan, but he figured it was best to take things in a little bit at a time. He would only overwhelm himself with questions if he thought too hard about it.

The atmosphere during the drive was tense and silent, so Raihan tried to distract himself by watching the scenery that passed by. This was no Wild Area he was used to seeing. The creatures did not look like Pokémon and the towering land located above them was not familiar at all.

"Where aw we?" he finally asked his mother, almost wincing at his obvious childlike lisp. "Where we goin'?"

"This is Gaur Plains on the Bionis' Leg. We're passing through here to reach Colony 9."

Bionis' Leg? Gaur Plains? The names were foreign and he desperately needed more clarification, but he could tell that now wasn't a good time to be a curious child. He held back his confusion, deciding to rest his head upon his mother's shoulder as she ran a hand across his back. It soothed him into a semi-comfortable sleep where he dreamed of happier days spent with his longtime childhood friends.

Dreams of laughing and battling with his best friend and their Pokémon.

He was lightly jostled awake some time later. He had no way of knowing how long he had been asleep, but judging by the sun's position in the sky it had been several hours. Rubbing at his eyes, he squinted through the fog of sleep to see a completely different area than where they were before.

"This is our new home, Raihan," his mother explained. "This is Colony 9."

* * *

They settled in a small home in the Residential District. For the two of them, it was the perfect size. And their neighbor was some adorable fluffy creature with big eyes and spoke with botched grammar. His mother told him their neighbor, Nana, was a Nopon. Raihan could not resist hugging her the moment he saw her. How could he not? She was so round and cute, just like a Goomy or a Trapinch!

Nana not only served as their friendly neighbor who helped them adjust to life in Colony 9, but she also ended up becoming Raihan's babysitter. As a single parent, his mother had to work often to earn enough money to support the both of them. Because of this, Raihan was left alone for much of the day. Even though he knew he could look after himself, his current three-year-old body would never convince anyone to leave him by himself. Not that he minded Nana watching over him. He enjoyed her company. In fact, he was grateful to even have a family in this new life. Growing up as an orphan and living on the Hammerlocke streets during his early childhood in his first life was a lonely road he never wanted to walk again.

Nana would tell him tales of her travels across Bionis when she was still working as a merchant, describing beautiful sights and meeting adventurers of all kinds. She even met "Bird People", but she neglected to go into details about them. This only served to pique Raihan's curiosity. He wanted to learn all he could about this new world of Bionis, so he listened carefully to each new story Nana was willing to tell until he was old enough to read without drawing too much suspicion.

"Ariel's Rairai is the best behaved littlehom Nana has ever seen!" The pink Nopon told his mother one day, bouncing happily to emphasize her point. "If only other little Hom Hom were more like Rairai."

From that point onward, his nickname became Rairai because his mother couldn't resist calling him that even when they were in public.

Once he was of age to attend school, the first thing those little brats teased him about was that endearment because his mother had sent him off with a kiss goodbye before affectionately calling him "little Rairai". Aggravating as it was to be talked to like a baby by literal children, he knew better than to instigate a fight. He may have been stuck in a five-year-old body at that point, but his mind was still in its twenties. Those kids didn't know any better so he ignored any attempts to goad him, verbal or otherwise.

By the end of the first week, someone else had had enough of it. She stomped over to the boy who had been talking to Raihan in a demeaning tone while he was reading and roughly shoved the kid to the pavement. The poor sap looked up, sheer terror on his face as the blonde loomed over him, hands on her hips and a fierce scowl on her face. Raihan blinked in surprise, honestly not expecting someone else to come to his aid.

"Leave him alone!" She snapped. "You big jerk!"

The kid jumped to his feet and zoomed away faster than a scared Yamper within the next few seconds. Once the bully was gone, the girl turned to Raihan and gave him a wide smile. She held out a hand to him, which he stared at in bewilderment.

"You're supposed to shake hands when you meet someone new. That's what my brother Dunban told me!" She explained. "You're Raihan, right?"

He nodded.

"My name's Fiora. Do you...want to play together?"

Raihan blinked. "Play? With me?"

"Yeah, play! You're always by yourself, so I thought you might be lonely. Shulk was like that too."

Shulk. His mind associated the name with a shy blond boy with blue eyes, his nose usually crammed between the pages of a book. A redhead was always by Shulk's side, deterring any bullies that dared to tease his friend. Reyn was the redhead's name.

Before he could give a proper answer, Fiora grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet with surprising strength despite her petite form. "C'mon! I'll introduce you to my friends! You like reading, right? Shulk'll like you! And don't be afraid to hit Reyn if he's being a dummy. He can take it."

Raihan decided to keep quiet about not being a true bookworm. He wasn't normally an avid reader, but the world he lived in sure turned him into one. With each new thing he learned, more questions popped up until it turned into a vicious cycle. He now had a good idea of how Sonia must've felt when she was researching Galar's old legends. The Bionis was so fascinating and yet so creepy to think about. They were literally living on a titan's corpse; more specifically, Colony 9 was at the Bionis' foot. It put things into perspective on exactly how large the Bionis was and how small the Homs were in comparison. His respect for Nana for traveling from the head to the foot numerous times only grew stronger as a result.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Fiora tugged on his arm, introducing him to her two pals. Raihan looked over the tiny boy and his much larger friend. Shulk seemed to shrink under his intense teal gaze and Reyn looked like he was ready to throw punches if Raihan so much as sneezed on Shulk the wrong way. It was so familiar, yet so different from his first meeting with his own childhood friends. The hesitation to reach out, hoping for friendship yet expecting nothing but pain. Having those expectations thrown away the moment they smile at you with no hate or disdain based on who you were or where you came from. He'd show these kids the same kindness that Leon and Piers had shown him once upon a time.

Raihan gave the boys a toothy grin, hand open and outstretched. "Nice to meet you! I'm Raihan! Let's all have a champion time together!"

* * *

He missed his old friends. He missed his old home, his old life, his Pokémon partners. He missed Leon. Oftentimes, he would wonder where his eternal rival had ended up after Eternatus' attack. If Raihan had ended up in this world, then Leon likely would have too. Raihan had searched the entirety of Colony 9, but there was no trace of purple hair and amber eyes to be found. The Defense Force soldiers refused to let him leave the Colony unattended and Raihan doubted he'd get farther than Outlook Park by himself.

He could only hope that Leon was safe, wherever Leon was out there. And Raihan would find him, one way or another.

But he supposed things could've been worse. He lost a number of things, but gained others in return. He had a mother, a Nopon psuedo-aunt, a roof over his head, food to eat, and three new friends he quickly got attached to and they accepted him for who he was.

Once Fiora, Reyn, and Shulk had gotten to know him better, they opened up and revealed their true colors. Day by day, little by little, Raihan learned more and more about the trio over the years.

Shulk was smart and Raihan was surprised by how well he could hold a conversation when a topic of interest came up. Whenever Raihan came across something interesting in his studies, Shulk would somehow spout out facts the books didn't cover, which would result in them bouncing theories off of each other. Shulk was also a very "hands on" type of person. He was always working with pieces of metal scrap his foster father provided him. From what he was told, Shulk's foster father, Dickson, worked in the Colony's Defense Force and was a weapons developer. Where Dickson got all his materials to make his weapons, Raihan didn't know and he was hesitant to ask what the man was making half of the time. But judging by how happy Shulk looked whenever Dickson brought him more stuff to work with, he supposed he couldn't complain. Dickson was encouraging and he supported Shulk's hobbies and interests. If Raihan hadn't been told beforehand, he never would've guessed that the two weren't related by blood.

Fiora was full of spunk and never backed down from what she believed in. Nessa and Sonia would've loved her if they ever met. Fiora had lost both her parents when she was small, so her older brother Dunban had been taking care of her. It was apparent that she picked up some of his mannerisms and beliefs, but that didn't stop her from behaving like the little girl that she was. Raihan could see that she had an obvious crush on Shulk, but Shulk was so engrossed in tinkering with his little inventions that he was oblivious to her feelings.

At that moment, Raihan finally understood how Piers felt whenever he watched Raihan's attempts at asking Leon out. The man's head was filled to the brim with thoughts of Pokémon and battles to the point that there was no room for anything else, hence why it took years before Leon _finally_ noticed that Raihan liked him as more than a friend and why it took even longer for him to realize he felt the same way.

It was frustrating to see. Shulk could probably recite first-year Homs history from memory, but he was so clueless when it came to matters of the heart. Once Fiora found out that Raihan knew about her crush--and empathized with her--she ended up talking to him about her struggles with it. She would bemoan about how boys were so dumb and blind before quickly apologizing to Raihan for accidentally lumping him in with Shulk and Reyn. The most Raihan could tell her was to have faith and patience. It took over half a decade for Leon to return his feelings. If Shulk was anywhere near as oblivious as Leon, then Fiora was in for a LONG wait. As much as Raihan wanted to meddle to move things along, he knew these things needed time to develop on their own.

As for Reyn, he reminded Raihan of a beefier, not-as-smart Leon. Reyn wasn't exactly the brightest bloke Raihan had ever known, but the guy always had his heart in the right place. His main focus was to become a soldier once he was older. He knew what his strengths were and he wanted to put them to use for the sake of the Colony. Raihan admired his resolve and he had a bit of a soft spot for Reyn's abysmal puns. They were so bad that they were hilarious. Reyn was also a true friend; always looking out for his mates and willing to help in whatever way he could.

"After all, ya can't have a rainbow without REYN!" Reyn would say, earning a groan from Fiora and laughs from both Shulk and Raihan.

"Ugh! Reyn! _Really?_ "

"You gotta suffer through the REYN before you get the REYNbow, Fiora," Raihan teased.

Another groan. "Raihan! Not you too!"

Reyn burst out laughing, draping an arm around Raihan's shoulders. "You're learning well!"

Raihan gave Reyn a cheeky grin. "Only because I'm learning from the best."

Shulk beamed brightly as their laughter died down to giggles. "I never want this to end. I hope we always stay together like this."

"Life doesn't always work out that way, Shulk," Raihan said, shrugging off Reyn's arm. "Stuff happens and sometimes that stuff tears people apart."

"Not us! I want all of us to stay friends, no matter what!" Shulk replied, determination shining in his blue eyes.

"...Is that how you really feel, Shulk?"

"Not just him!" said Fiora. "I feel the same way."

"Same here!" Reyn added. "Who says we can't be best mates forever? The only ones who can stop us is, well, us. C'mon, Han! You feel the same inside too, don't you?"

"You guys…" Raihan felt a warmth grow inside his chest, the feeling so familiar that he couldn't help but smile. "If you all feel that way, then why don't we make a vow right now to always remain friends?"

"A vow?"

"It's a more important and serious version of a promise, Reyn. Promises can be easily broken, but not a vow."

"Let's do it!" Shulk cheered. "But what should we say for it?"

"I've got an idea. Put your hands on mine." Raihan placed his hand forward. One by one, the three did so. Once their hands were all on top, they all looked expectantly at Raihan. Once he had their attention, he began. "To enforce our friendship and engrave its significance upon our souls, I ask for the blessings of the gods."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're calling out for _gods_!?"

"Shush, Reyn! Don't interrupt!"

Once Reyn had quieted down, Raihan continued. "With Dialga's roar, may our friendship withstand the test of time through the past, present, and future. With Palkia's cry, may our bonds transcend all worlds and survive the trials that will threaten to rend them apart. With Giratina's balance, let us support each other and stand side by side as equals. In the name of the Almighty One, let this vow be made and may Arceus grant us the strength to uphold it, no matter what happens."

"Wow!" Fiora said in awe once Raihan had finished. "Are those really gods? They sound so majestic!"

"I've never heard of any of 'em," Reyn bluntly stated. "You sure you didn't just make 'em up, Han?"

"Believe what you want to believe," was all Raihan said. "But they'll always watch over us now."

* * *

When he reached his tenth year, Raihan met Dunban face-to-face for the first time.

Fiora's brother had often been a topic of discussion. Shulk and Reyn revered Dunban in the way only boys could when in the presence of their childhood hero. Although he had heard tales of Dunban's exploits, Raihan had never officially met the man despite his numerous playdates at Fiora's house. Dunban was always working or training in the Military District, but he was a legend in his own right amongst the people of Colony 9. He was in his early twenties, but he was already a rising star in the soldier ranks of the Defense Force. His skill with the sword was unparalleled and he was the only one who had the ability to control the Monado.

"The...Monado?"

Shulk nodded, handing him a photo of the blade. "It's the only weapon effective against Mechon. Dickson said that my mum and dad were the ones who found it."

Raihan looked over the seemingly unimpressive object. It was unlike any sword he had ever seen. He was used to the sword designs from Galar's legendary knights and the katanas in Dunban's room whenever Raihan paid Fiora a visit. The Monado's sleek red design and oddly dull blade shape made it look more like a prop from a sci-fi movie than an actual weapon.

Raihan had read about Mechon. He recognized them as the mechanical beings that had destroyed his and his mother's former home. The Mechon were the reason why there were only two Homs Colonies left. Mechon supposedly had a particular taste for Homs, often seen dragging away civilians who were never to be seen again. It sent chills down Raihan's spine while also sparking a deep hatred. How many had lost their lives to the Mechon? Why did the Mechon attack in the first place? What would happen to the Homs if these attacks continued?

"And Dunban is the only one who can use it so far?"

Shulk nodded. "That's what Dickson says. Anyone else who's tried has been overpowered by the sword."

"You say that like the sword's got a mind of its own."

"It just might! That's what's so fascinating about it! They say the Monado was wielded by the Bionis itself during the battle with Mechonis. It's gotta have some hidden secrets to it!"

Raihan looked at the photo again with wide eyes. "This tiny thing was wielded by a titan? I don't believe it."

Shulk huffed. "You'd believe it if you saw it in action."

"Shulk, we're a couple of kids. They're not gonna let us waltz into the Military District Training Grounds without supervision."

A smirk. "You just leave that to me."

"I don't like that smile. What are you planning, Shulk?"

That plan turned out to be begging Dickson to let them watch a training session between Dunban and his partner Mumkhar. As luck would have it, Dunban was practicing with the Monado at the time. Supposedly, Dunban could only wield it for short periods of time due to the immense strain it placed on his body. As Raihan watched the electric-blue blade of light shoot out of the red hilt, Dunban wielding it with practiced movements, he understood why Shulk found the Monado so fascinating. Despite hitting Mumkhar directly several times, the other warrior sustained no damage to his body. Even more intriguing was the fact that there was a symbol that glowed in the hollowed center of the Monado while it was activated.

So, the Monado couldn't hurt people? A very strange blade, to be sure.

The practice match was over within a few minutes. Now that Dunban wasn't moving a mile a minute across the field, Raihan was able to get a better look at the man. Dunban was strongly built, but lithe, with long black hair and the beginnings of a stubble on his chin. It was plain to see that he had spent countless hours training throughout his life. He had to if he was to protect his younger sister from any potential danger; not that Raihan would let anything happen to his friends if it was within his power to do so.

"You were so cool, Dunban!" He heard Shulk gush.

"Shulk? What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Dunban leaned over the fencing, taking a closer look at Raihan. "Is this a new friend of yours?"

The blond beamed. "Raihan's been a friend for a while. Didn't Fiora tell you?"

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. The fearsome dragon who guards the lovely Princess Fiora, soundly defeating all who dare to challenge him. How could I have forgotten?"

Raihan could feel his face burning up from embarrassment. "What has she told you?"

"Oh, that you're the only smart and sensitive one and that you love dragons. You're mature and seem to have a keen understanding of the world around you, despite your age."

"I dunno about all that…" Raihan felt like Dunban was seeing right through him. Could Dunban tell he was different? What nervousness he began to feel disappeared when a hand was placed on his head, ruffling up his hair. He looked up, spotting a warm smile on Dunban's face.

"Dragons are guardians and protectors. Be as a dragon and keep looking out for your friends, Raihan. Do this and one day, when the time is right, you will seize your destiny."

At that moment, Raihan wholeheartedly agreed with both Shulk and Reyn. Dunban was so _cool_.

"Why are _you_ the smart and sensitive one?" Shulk pouted at him, trying and failing to hide his jealousy.

Raihan sighed, shaking his head. Still. So. Clueless.

* * *

Once he hit his teen years, Raihan decided to join the Defense Force alongside Reyn. He couldn't stand the monotony of Colony life. He needed to have something to work towards. As a child in his former life, he had gone through the rigors of securing a sponsorship to compete in the Gym Challenge. Even though he hadn't won the Championship, he had impressed enough sponsors to consider employing him as a Gym Trainer. He worked his way up until he became a Gym Leader and eventually became Leon's "eternal rival" in the eyes of the spectators.

His goal now was to become strong enough to leave Colony 9 and find Leon. To be able to protect his home and those he cherished was something he desired. He wouldn't let another disaster like Eternatus occur in this world. He wouldn't let the still-lingering nightmares of the Darkest Day stop him from protecting his friends and family here. Not on his life.

Compared to Reyn, Raihan was nowhere near the required build to serve as a soldier on the front lines. He was as gangly and thin as he remembered being when puberty hit him the first time around. If his body grew up the same way as before, then he likely would never be qualified until he was an adult.

As if Dickson could read his thoughts, the blond man had him help with miscellaneous tasks around the Military District. If Raihan proved himself useful, then Dickson promised to teach him how to use an ether rifle. So long as Raihan had the strength to wield a rifle and a good eye to aim with, he wouldn't need to worry about being in the thick of battle where the bigger guy won. The bigger guy would be dead if you shot him before he had the chance to move. Dark, but understandable. This world was different and far more dangerous than the world of Pokémon. There was no guarantee that you'd get out of a battle alive.

But he'd adapt. Just like the ever changing weather conditions he was known to train in, he would adapt to whatever life threw at him and use the experience to carve out and shape his own path.

* * *

"Raihan, I swear that Shulk has no sense of taste at all! Even Reyn has better taste than Shulk does!"

Raihan sighed. Fiora had cooked up a meal for Shulk to give him at his lab in the Military District. At age fifteen, Shulk still had little knowledge about Fiora's feelings, even though he was starting to show signs that those feelings were mutual. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You aren't?"

"Fiora, I may not look it, but I've already gone through what you're experiencing now. I'll tell you the same thing I've been saying: give Shulk time. If saying you wanted to marry him when we were kids didn't tip him off, then I don't know what will. You just gotta have faith he'll realize it sooner or later."

"You've...gone through the same thing?" Fiora seemed to brighten up as the meaning of words settled in her mind. She placed herself next to him, head leaned in and hands on her cheeks, as if waiting for him to reveal more. "You never told me you fancied someone."

"Well, I uh...it never came up!" He blurted out, his face blazing red. "To be honest, I've never told anyone. Not even my mum or Nana."

"A secret admirer? Now I _have_ to know!"

Raihan groaned, knowing Fiora would not stop pestering him until he spilled his secret. "Then promise that this stays between us. Don't tell _anyone_."

"I promise."

"His name was Leon," Raihan tentatively began. "He was my best friend. He was kind and he was always willing to improve himself. He had a smile like the sun and eyes the color of honey. We used to do everything together. Before I knew it, I just…"

"You fell in love," Fiora finished for him.

"...I did. But it took so long for him to realize how I felt! I can't tell you how many times I wanted to pull my hair out because he was _that_ oblivious."

"At least he figured it out, unlike Shulk! Where is Leon now?"

"Dunno. We got seperated due to forces outside of our control. But he's out there somewhere. I can feel it. And one day, I'm going to find him again."

Fiora smiled. "I hope you do. And don't forget to introduce us when you do!"

"Don't worry. I won't. As if I could ever forget you three."

* * *

There was a surprise attack on Colony 6 upon his nineteenth year.

Colony 9 joined their fight. They win, but not without major casualties. This is the last straw.

They plan to put an end to the Mechon once and for all, for the sake of their survival.

They plan for war.

Raihan is one of the few who are left behind to protect the Colony. Reyn wasn't happy with the decision, but Raihan understood. Best to have the youngest stay behind to preserve the future of the Colony if the soldiers didn't come back alive.

Dunban was among the ones who were sent, alongside Dickson, Mumkhar, and a number of others. Fiora was beside herself with worry. Dunban was her only family she had left and she did not want to lose him.

Before he knew it, a week passed.

Then a month.

Several months.

And one day, out of nowhere, they all came back from Sword Valley. Many faces did not return. Those that did were scarred, either physically or emotionally.

Dunban came back on a stretcher, his right arm bloody and damaged. Shulk and Fiora had stayed by his side during his long recovery. Raihan later learned that the damage had been caused by prolonged use of the Monado. Dunban would never be able to use that arm again.

But the threat had been taken care of. Waves upon waves of Mechon had been slain by Dunban's hand; slain by the Monado. The Defense Force reported no surviving Mechon after that battle in Sword Valley. The Homs would be safe.

Shortly after the Monado was brought back, Shulk locked himself away in his lab to study it at Dickson's request. There was so much they didn't know about the sword and Shulk was determined to unearth all of its secrets. If a time came when the Monado needed to be used again, then they would need to find someone else who could wield the sword.

Raihan prayed to Arceus that such a time would never come to pass. As he looked over to his friends, Reyn complaining about Colonel Vangarre's abusive drills, Shulk explaining a recent discovery about the Mondao, and Fiora providing updates on her brother's health, Raihan knew he had to protect this fragile peace the Defense Force fought for.

_I swear I won't let anything happen to them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I wanna write, but I'm so stressed out most days that I want to do nothing on my days off. But I did manage to get this done, so little victories! I'm also thinking of making note of which Xenoblade Chronicles soundtracks I listen to when writing these chapters, just to provide the atmosphere I was going for. That and I need excuses to praise everything about Xenoblade Chronicles every chance I get. The soundtrack is AMAZING.


End file.
